<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pilot Lumity one shot request by Ericaca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694637">Pilot Lumity one shot request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericaca/pseuds/Ericaca'>Ericaca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Broken Bones, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Romance, School Dances, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericaca/pseuds/Ericaca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can request one-shots from the Pilot Lumity. In my opinion, they are very underrated and deserve some love too.</p><p>Pilot Lumity is the Luz with the striped shirt and no beany and the Amity with the moon pendant and hair poof.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As stated in the summary you can request any type of one-shot(Maybe even two-shot) from the pilot, it can be an AU or whatever you want, I will not be doing smut because they are children and that is gross, but other than smut any request is valid.</p><p>The difference between current Luz and Amity from their Pilots version is that Pilot Luz did go to the reality check camp, she is much calmer and relaxed and not as enthusiastic as canon Luz as well as way less oblivious, while Pilot Amity is very shy and socially anxious, she gets bullied a lot by Boscha and pretty much everyone and she is generally much nicer than Canon Amity.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Current requests</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>-<strike>Grom(Churrochick)</strike></p><p>-<strike>Amity Pov before and After Luz(ShinsaUniverse)</strike></p><p>-Pranking the twins(Emu_War)</p><p>-Meeting the Blights(Mr.LeFrenchFry)</p><p>-Luz and Amity fighting monsters(.)</p><p>-Cuddling after fight(Cacticreek)</p><p>-Amity confessing(KingObean)</p><p>-Sickfic(Nettlebane)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter was requested by Churrochick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking around Hexside Luz could tell something was off, the first thing she noted were decorations everywhere, yellow and blue plagued the school hallways more than usual, balloons, banners, and confetti adorned the halls and Luz had to admit that whoever planned the decoration went a little bit overboard. The second thing that convinced Luz this was no ordinary school day was how strange everyone was acting, couples roamed around displaying every sort of public affection that the word would most definitely never want to see, witches and demons alike were dressed very nicely today, sporting brand new uniforms and haircuts, all while Luz wore her usual clothes and more than organized hair. Just what was happening? Did she miss something? She clearly did, but how come nobody had told her something was happening today? Maybe the calendar said something, but it wasn't like Luz knew how to decipher the mess they had for time in the Boiling isles. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh... what's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>Luz asked immediately after seeing Gus and Willow, they too looked very different today, much nicer and pretty. Willow and Gus smiled when they saw her, then Gus frowned when he heard the question while Willow just smiled patiently.</p><p> </p><p>"Today is Grom! Didn't you heard?"</p><p> </p><p>Luz shook her head when Gus spoke. Grom? Like Prom? But with a G? Luz groaned when she remembered her past school dance, she couldn't get a date and became so bored that she fell asleep past the event until she was woken up by a janitor telling her to leave. It was beyond embarrassing, but it was still better than not going she supposed. But maybe Grom wasn't like Prom, the Boiling Isles had weird alternatives for human things, and while some of the alternatives were pretty much the same thing but with different names or just misspelled letters, others were drastically different, and Luz didn't want to come under or over prepared.</p><p> </p><p>"Grom? Like Pro-" </p><p> </p><p>"Out of the way!"</p><p> </p><p>Luz moved to the side when four paramedics ran past her while rolling a stretcher. Did someone get hurt? It's not like Luz precisely cared, she wasn't their mother to be sticking her nose where it didn't belong, yet she was somewhat curious, but she'll learn what happened with time once rumors started spreading. Luz looked at the paramedics as they sat a blonde boy she recognized as Justin on the stretcher, they said something about Grom, but Luz was too far away to hear them, but again, she could care less. While things happened around her Luz started to wonder more about Grom, was this a romantic thing? It looked like it was since everyone was being very... intimate with each other and that Justin guy was asking Skara to be his date. Maybe Luz could get a date this year? Seeing how people actually liked her... or at the very least tolerated her here, maybe someone would actually ask her, or maybe she could ask somebody. The first thing she imagined was dancing with Amity, and Luz couldn't help but smile at that. She should ask her to go to Grom with her, not a big promposal like Justin did for Skara, she didn't want to put Amity in the spotlight like that, maybe something simpler, something like a bouquet of self-made flowers and chocolates, she knew it wasn't something grand, but it was the best she could do, and it wasn't like Amity would say no anyway, Luz knew the green-haired witch had a massive crush on her, it was very obvious, and to be honest Luz was also smitten for the youngest Blight. What better way to become a couple than at a school dance? Luz was shaken out of her dream-like state by somebody walking into her. Her previous thoughts about kissing and dancing with the witch dissolved in the back of Luz's mind when she saw who had run into her.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry! Please don't hit me!" Amity cried and moved her hands up to her ears, shutting her eyes, her face showed nothing short of pure fear, and for a moment Luz thought about taking Amity in a hug and promise her that everything would be okay. She couldn't bear to look at Amity so horrified.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay! It was an accident, here!"</p><p> </p><p>Luz moved up with the books Amity dropped, none of them seemed to be school books, one of them was an art sketchbook, the next one was the Azura book Luz had gifted her and last was an Otabin story, while Luz had no idea what an 'Otabin' was, looking at the cover she guessed it was a children's story, something a parent would read to a toddler, not something a sixteen-year-old would ever be interested in reading, but who was Luz to judge, if whoever Otabin was was taking good care of her Ami then there was nothing wrong. Amity opened her eyes and let out a sigh once she saw Luz, her pupils dilatated and her cheeks became pink, but Luz was used to that reaction and gave no thought into it.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, you also droppe-" </p><p> </p><p>Luz was once again interrupted, though this time it was by Amity. The usually shy girl snapped the pink note out of Luz's hands faster than light itself.</p><p> </p><p>"Okaaay," Luz mumbled, she looked at Amity's face as her expression passed from upset to decided, then to fearful only to land in her signature resting face, which was by far the most expressionless type of face Luz had ever seen someone using, but once Amity became used to having Luz around she started to smile and be more expressive, which Luz was thankful for seeing how Amity's neutral face was terrifying, but Luz was also glad that Amity trusted her enough to show herself in front of her. Amity sighed again and placed the note on the pocket of her school skirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Silence!" A voice commanded from the speaker.</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody was speaking!"</p><p> </p><p>Luz chuckled and looked at the speaker, everyone had walked up to them and were whispering something about Grom royals. Huh, that was strange. People usually get coronated during the event, but then again, it was the Boiling isles and no amount of weirdness would ever be enough.</p><p> </p><p>"This year, I shall grant the Highest Grom honor to... Amity Blight!"</p><p> </p><p>Luz clapped and smiled at Amity once principal Lilith was done speaking, only to immediately stop once she saw how horrified Amity looked, people around them were whispering between them about Amity being eaten by grom and pointing their fingers at her. Luz knew Amity wasn't precisely loved by the assholes at Hexside, but they couldn't have crowned her as Grom queen just to make fun of her. Amity looked around nervously and ran away before Luz could ask her what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>"You might wanna give her some space, being Grom queen is a tough job, especially for someone like Amity."</p><p> </p><p>Luz shook her head at Willow. Who knew if Boscha decided to be a bitch and would bully Amity, or if the green-haired witch would break down and do Boscha's job herself, Luz couldn't leave Amity alone at this moment, not now. Luz broke into a run towards the direction Amity had previously escaped, she had no idea where her friend was going, but Hexside wasn't that big... and nevermind Hexside was enormous and Luz had zero ideas where she should even start looking. The inside Gym was a good place to start, a lot of people were there and maybe someone had seen Amity or knew where she had run to. Turns out that The Gym was even more ridiculously decorated than the hallways, Luz guessed this was where the main event was happening, and it, in Luz's inexpert opinion, could not have looked more ugly. Luz liked simple things, but the gym looked like rainbow vomit, except just blue and yellow, it was so sparkly it was painful to look at, and the cries of the disco ball monkey were making Luz want to throw up. Luz caught sight of Lilith leaving towards the back and looking further around she saw exactly who she was looking for. Amity was sitting in the bleachers, her knees pressed against her face, not allowing Luz to see what she could only guess was a tear-filled fearful expression. Maybe she should wait until Amity calmed down before she made her way towards her, she didn't want to make her feel worse than how she was feeling, although Luz didn't precisely know what had caused Amity to run away. The Latina moved to rest her arm atop of a table, only to realize that it was not a table and she had, to her horror, pushed down a giant red button, and one thing Luz knew was that touching red buttons was never a good thing, as the sound of something opening began Luz closed her eyes in fear. Who knew what that thing would do? Maybe the button was to destroy the school or do something dangerous and she had accidentally endangered her peers, yet again. After a minute passed and nothing exploded the dark-skinned teen opened her eyes, only to find dark gold staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Amity! You're okay, you really worried me."</p><p> </p><p>Amity blushed and looked down, she was so adorable and Luz felt a sudden need to cup her cheeks and kiss her pretty red lips, but she only smiled and shook that thought away, maybe they would kiss during Grom, if Amity said yes to go with her that is, but for now she needed to comfort her friend and find out what happened. A noise coming from the side made Luz take her eyes off Amity and turn around, and only then did she saw how the gym had been transformed, the dance floor had been torn apart, a staircase lay before her, and underneath their feet was what seemed to be an arena, black goo, much like abomination goo, was moving around and occasionally taking strange forms and hissing. Luz was about to ask what was going on, but Amity explained it before she could ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Grom is short for Grometheous, the fear bringer. Every year the Grom royalties have to fight Grom and face their worst fear. I... I really do not want to do this... people already hate me, I do not want them to make fun of me further."</p><p> </p><p>Amity looked so sad, Luz gently placed her hand on Amity's back and rubbed circles, it was adorable to watch how red Amity suddenly became, and it was even more adorable when Amity sighed and smiled, beginning to softly purr.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, I won't let anybody bully you, we're friends, remember? If you don't want to be Grom queen then why don't you ask Lilith to switch you... but maybe speaking to Lilith is your worst fear."</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to relax Amity a lot, Amity unwillingly moved away from her position and looked at where Lilith had previously gone, Although her face didn't show it Luz could see that Amity was still very nervous. From the way she slapped her hands against her tights and how her pupils dilated.</p><p> </p><p>"I could go and speak with her too if you want." Luz offered. Amity thought about it for a minute, only to shake her head no.</p><p> </p><p>"I will go alone. But thank you for offering. Also, I am not afraid of Lilith!"</p><p> </p><p>Amity giggled and walked away, tripping and almost falling into the pit with Grometheous, she looked back at Luz and smiled awkwardly, Luz only moved her thumb up before walking away. Class didn't start for another ten minutes and she had time to finish writing about the new creature she found in her journal. The Latina had taken a liking in all different types of creatures that roamed the isles, and so she had started a journal where she documented all of the new information she found about them. She still had time, it wasn't like the world was ending because of some asshole trying to dictate the boiling isles and gain access to the human world anyways.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Once Luz entered the Owl house she found herself in complete and utter silence, which was weird considering who lived here, King was no longer sitting on the couch watching cat videos like he usually did, and Eda wasn't laying around making potions that were totally not going to kill you or at the very least put you in a vegetative state. Weird. The dark-skinned teen stretched and walked towards her closet turned bedroom, only to stop in front of Eda's bedroom. Her mentor was wearing a suit that was three sizes way too big for her and King was working as a tailor and stylist for the Older Woman.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Kid! Glad to see you're back from hell. Anyways, didn't you hear about grom?" Eda exclaimed once she saw Luz, the teen nodded and sat down on Eda's nest.</p><p> </p><p>"I did. I was just wondering why are you dressed like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Well you see kiddo, my dearest sister asked me to chaperone this year's Grom, and I gotta look spicy."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... no. Wasn't Lilith trying to capture you for the emperor or something? It might be a trap." Luz mumbled while rubbing the back of her neck. Her hair was getting long and she needed to cut it. "Actually scratch that, it's definitely a trap."</p><p> </p><p>"Relax! It'll be fun, what's more entertaining than seeing a hormone-infested brat get eaten by a monster? Oh! Have they announced the victim yet?"</p><p> </p><p>Luz groaned when Eda talked. Amity wasn't going to get killed by Grom. She wouldn't allow that.</p><p> </p><p>"Amity is Grom queen... She looked so scared, I wish I could take her place."</p><p> </p><p>Luz looked up when she heard Eda and King laugh. Just what was wrong with them? Was the fact that Amity might get hurt funny to them?</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! That's a good one!" King laughed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you aren't joking... Luz, is nice you want to help that kid, to be honest, she is definitely going to get killed, but you're a human, humans are weak and sensitive, if she stands no chance you stand even less than her!"</p><p> </p><p>Luz was fuming now, but no matter how angry she was she made sure nobody noticed, if there is one thing she remembered better than her own name was what they taught her at camp, 'Feelings are private, feelings are for you to hide' and so no matter the occasion Luz would never show herself, only parts. The witch apprentice stood up from her sitting position and walked towards the door, she was not going to argue with Eda, not when her head was a disorganized mess. </p><p> </p><p>"You got angry?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but you're wrong. I might be a Human but that doesn't mean I'm weak or sensitive, I have been learning a lot these past weeks and saved you multiple times, you should be a bit nicer." Luz's eyes stared deep into Eda, it was a weird thing she did to make people nervous and leave her alone, and she wanted Eda to do just that. She had no right to tell Luz she was weak when she had saved her from getting killed before.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, go. But there is a spider on your hair!"</p><p> </p><p>"Har har, funny," Luz mumbled and walked out the door. She needed to walk around and organize her thoughts before coming back and pretending nothing ever happened.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Luz had previously heard the phrase so angry you couldn't think straight, but up to this day she thought it wasn't really possible for that to happen, but Eda had to be a prick and prove her wrong. Just why did she had to say that? It didn't matter what type of creature Luz was, if somebody saved her from death on multiple occasions Luz would be glad, but apparently, Eda wasn't, and apparently, nothing Luz did for the elder witch would prove her wrong. Maybe it was because Luz was just an overall decent person at minimum and knew how to treat other people. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Luz sighed and massaged her temples, she seldom swears, at least not verbally, truth to be told she spent most of the time screaming and cursing inside her brain.</p><p> </p><p>"Vieja desagradesida, te hago un favor y nisiquera puedes ser agradable."</p><p> </p><p>Luz suddenly froze when she heard a sound coming from the forest. Was there a monster in here? Luz gulped and picked a branch from the floor, while a branch would be useless in a life or death situation at least it would serve as a distraction to run away.</p><p> </p><p>"W-who's there? I'm a bad boy!" Luz stammered and looked around, trying to desperately find the source of the sound. Upon seeing a silhouette walk around the shadows Luz gulped and smacked the branch atop of the monster's head. Luz was ready to run away, only to feel her heart break when she saw who she had hit.</p><p> </p><p>"Ami! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you and thought you were a monster." Luz said and held Amity's hands, helping the girl up, their faces were centimeters away, if Luz had wanted she could have kissed her right there and then.</p><p> </p><p>"I-it's fine," Amity mumbled and saw down on the floor, she was filled with mud and her uniform ruined yet somehow Luz couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Walking up to the witch Luz lowered her head to kiss Amity's head, just where she had previously hit her.</p><p> </p><p>"L-luz?" Amity quaked, her face was so red Luz was worried she might pass out.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a get better kiss. It'll help you not be in as much pain." Luz smiled and lowered herself to sit in front of Amity, the witch only looked down and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Than-thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Luz smiled and held Amity's hands, only then did she realize just how much smaller Amity's hands were, or maybe Luz just had big hands, perfect for playing piano or pickpocketing.</p><p> </p><p>"What did Lilith said?" Luz asked after a minute, as entertaining as it was to stare at Amity Luz needed to know what happened. Amity snapped back to reality and moved her hands away from Luz.</p><p> </p><p>"She said no. I will have to be Grom queen unless someone switches with me. But who would want to help me." Amity mumbled and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>"I would."</p><p> </p><p>Amity looked up to see Luz standing up. She cleaned the mud off her school uniform and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Really. Amity Blight, you're my best friend, I'll take your place and fight Grom for you, I'll be your fearless champion!" Luz exclaimed her chest puffing with pride, then she felt the back of her head tickle. Opening her eyes she saw a giant spider on her face. With a gulp the Latina carefully took the spider away and placed it on the floor, taking a deep breath she moved away from the insect, that was a close one. Looking back she Amity about to faint, her face was red, and she was a stimmy mess, not being able to stay still.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Luz!"</p><p> </p><p>The human shook her head and moved in front of Amity again, she took her left hand and placed a kiss on it, choosing to ignore the expression of disbelief that played over her special friend's face.</p><p> </p><p>"You might not be Grom queen, but you are my queen."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Why? Why did Luz ever think it would be a good idea to bring her otter onesie? It was the only other change of clothes she had brought with her, but to her defense, it wasn't like Luz planned to stay in a different realm and learn magic. The teen was startled when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, just who was texting her at this hour? Luz opened her phone and found a new message from her mom, she thought about replying, only to shake her head and turn the phone off. It wasn't the first time Luz had gone to the reality check camp, even though she wasn't there this time around, but her mom would buy that they didn't allow phones. She was already worried about Grom, and she could only deal with one annoying thing at a time, and that annoying thing was usually herself, she couldn't deal with Grom and her mom at the same time, that would just drive her mad. She could worry about that later.</p><p> </p><p>"Luuuuuuz, you have a guest!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hooty! No touching!" Luz yelled and moved away from the house demon, the sound of his voice taunted Satan himself. Hooty made a weird sound and left Luz's 'room', Luz had to admit that sometimes she felt bad about the way she treated Hooty, but then she heard him speak and all her guilt would magically disapear, and Eda said human's couldn't do magic.</p><p> </p><p>"If that thing ever speaks to me again i am going to comit a hate crime." Luz giggled when she heard Amity, the witch was pouting and taking feather's from her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what outfit shoulf I wear for Grom, my normal clothes or- pause for dramatic effect... This!" Luz joked, she was obviously not going to wear an otter onesie to a life or death event, but she did enjoy seeing how upset Amity got.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz! You can not wear that for Grom! You need to take this seriously otherwise everyone in the isles will have to face their worst nightmare!"</p><p> </p><p>Luz gulped and looked around nerveously, she knew Amity didn't understand jokes and sarcasm, but she was hoping she would catch this one.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna know my worst nightmare?"</p><p>Luz stared nervously at what was happening in front of her, her eyes moving from Hooty's soulless expression, then to Amity's... she didn't even know what was going on with her. All she knew is that if Hooty didn't move she was going to burn down the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh? Hooty? You might wanna le- Amity!"</p><p> </p><p>Great, just what she fucking needed, Amity going feral on Hooty and threatening to burn him alive. Just her luck.</p><p> </p><p>"Amity stop! H-hooty!? Amit- Stop!"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Now, in order for you to defeat Grom, we must train," Amity stated making a fist with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why Gus is here?" Luz asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! I'm here to make sure you're ready for Grom!" The dark-skinned boy smiled. "Anything you scared of this guy will make it reality!" Gus added and signaled a finger to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, about that I made a list, here," Luz stated and took out a paper from her pocket. That paper contained her worst fears, yet Luz wasn't nervous at all. She knew that they weren't real and wouldn't hurt her, physically that is, emotionally and mentally maybe, but that didn't worry Luz in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Luz felt a hissing sound next to her, turning around she confirmed her suspicion, a group of snakes were coming closer and closer to her, but Luz saw the blue outline and knew they weren't real, no matter how terrified she was, the Latina didn't move a muscle. She wasn't afraid of a snake's bite or getting hurt by them, she was afraid of holding them.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything else?" The Latina asked, her voice beyond calm, even though the snaked brought too many bad memories to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm... fireworks?" Gus wondered and did a circle with his finger, then a loud noise and lights patterns from all different colors exploded in the near sky, the noise making Luz want to lay down and cry her eyes out, but she stood calm and collected, she couldn't allow herself to break, not now, it had been two years and yet it seemed that Luz's mind never moved on from that incident.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really afraid of any of these things?" Amity wondered and looked at the list Gus was holding.</p><p> </p><p>"Grom is not going to take the form of things that you think are creepy, you need to look deep into yourself and think what is your biggest fear. You can do it!" Amity explained and took Luz's hands. The human sighed and thought about it, but only two things came to mind, Eda not thinking she is enough, and her mom knowing what's happening.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid of Eda thinking I'm too weak to do this," Luz whispered and looked up at the owl house.</p><p> </p><p>Gus looked around awkwardly before doing another circle. This time a giant Eda appeared before her, she smirked at Luz and snapped her fingers, and suddenly Luz wasn't standing in front of the Owl house anymore, instead, she was sitting down on a baby chair. Luz closed her eyes and started to move to her sides, making the chair moved with her until it fell and Luz was able to escape.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that supposed to be me?" Luz opened her eyes and saw Eda in front of her. "Dang, I look great!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a second... you're training to become Grom queen!" Eda accused and pointed a finger at Luz, the human stood up from the ground and cleaned off the dirt from her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am. What about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Luz, you always go overboard and I end up bailing you out," Eda started and moved closer to Luz. "Now, what's the point of seeing a kid get eaten by a monster if it's my kid!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm sure you'll have fun watching me defeat Grom. I have to go get ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh... we still have three hours," Gus said and gave Luz the paper and she passed by him.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to do things before it starts, I'm sure I'll manage," Luz responded and went into the house, not at all surprised that Hooty didn't stop her, but Luz doubted he was able to speak after the beating he received from Amity. She needed to figure out what to wear for Grom and think of how to even defeat the monster. It couldn't be that hard. Luz knew how to fake calmness, she'll be fine if she pretended she was.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Amity was sure she was going to pass out, between the noise coming from seemingly everywhere and the overwhelming amount of people in the gym were making the youngest Blight want to run away and hide. This was a mistake. She shouldn't have endangered Luz like this, she should have just accepted it and hope for the best, but no, she had to be selfish and now Luz was going to get hurt. And she didn't even get to give her the note. She was too much of a coward to face Grom, and she was an even bigger coward for not being able to ask Luz out. Why couldn't she have asked her? It wasn't like Luz was suddenly going to stop being her friend, she was way too kind to do that, the worst-case scenario was getting rejected, but she really didn't wanna get rejected and have to watch the love of her life get together with some asshole get married, have children, then she would have to join a secret evil organization that would kill Luz's children and husband but then the evil organization would accidentally kill Luz too, and then the child would grow up and- and this getting out of hand. Amity took out the pink note from her skirt and stared at it. Why couldn't she be brave like Luz and give the human the note? Amity was shaken out of her misery by someone passing through her and making her drop the note, she quickly picked it up and placed it back in her pocket. She couldn't afford people to know she was in love with Luz. Looking up she saw people pointing at her and giggling, normally the green-haired witch wouldn't pay attention to people mocking her, but today was different. She didn't know why it was affecting her so much, she felt her throat close and she suddenly became dizzy. She wanted to leave, she didn't want people to make fun of how weak she was and how she wasn't able to face Grom, not today. Amity looked around and spotted the exit. Nobody would even notice she had left. Amity quickly made her way towards the door that led to the hallways, keeping her head low all the time, she was ready to run away the second she got out of the gym, but the second she broke into a run someone took her arm, not allowing her to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going princesa?"</p><p> </p><p>Amity gulped when she saw Luz in front of her, the teen was wearing a black and dark blue tux with shorts that reached just above her knees... she looked stunning. Amity felt herself be stuck in time, the noise in the background wasn't as loud and the lights from the inside of the gym were making Luz look like some type of goddess. Amity could stare at Luz for hours, and while it wasn't hours she had spaced out for long enough to make Luz worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Earth to Amity, are you there?" Luz said snapping her fingers in front of Amity's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I am here... you look really nice." Amity mumbled, she could feel her face beginning to heat up and a weird tingly feeling inside her stomach. "I also wanted to thank you for taking my place and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks... You look really nice too Miss Blight. While I am sure that many boys and girls out there would fall for your beauty I truly hope that you would leave this fearless champion a place in your heart." Luz smiled and winked at Amity.</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Now introducing our Grom queen." Amity heard Gus begin, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, gotta go be your fearless champion," Luz said and did something Amity would have never guessed. Luz pushed forward pecked Amity's lips. It was over the moment it began, but Amity felt the kiss play over and over again, leaving her weak in all the wrong places. "Wish me luck!" Luz exclaimed and walked into the gym, where people began cheering for her.</p><p> </p><p>"L-luck."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Luz smiled as she walked towards the arena, she heard Gus speak in the background, and looking around she saw Eda sitting in one of the bleachers. Luz smirked and picked up a morning star, placing an ice glyph over it Luz made her way towards the stars. She couldn't wait to prove Eda wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Come at me Grometheous!" Luz yelled and turned around when she heard a hissing sound. Snakes were coming her way and Luz smirked. She smacked the weapon against the ground, a pillar of ice shot up from underneath the snakes, making them fly, then they exploded in mid-air and fireworks exploded from the once snakes.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all?" Luz teases and turned around to see black goo becoming Eda's shape.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's not good is it?" Luz mumbled once she saw it. She was about to get her morning star when Grom extended one of its arms towards Luz, preventing her from escaping no matter how hard she tried.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me g-" </p><p> </p><p>Luz stopped mid-sentence when she felt Grom's goo arm on her forehead, and suddenly she wasn't at school anymore, suddenly she saw her whole life pass right before her eyes, and at that moment Luz felt true raw fear. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she had a suspicion of what it might be. But just thinking about it made Luz feel sick.</p><p> </p><p>Grom's goo formed into the form of the owl door, the knob twitched and opened, revealing a woman walking from the light.</p><p> </p><p>"Mija?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mama? What are you doing here?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Luz, what is this terrible place? Is that a weapon? Esto no es camp, have you been here all these weeks? Have you been lying to your mama?" Camile asked and moved closer to Luz, one hand cupping her cheek while the other one gripped her shoulder, it was so tight Luz was sure it was going to leave a bruise.</p><p> </p><p>"I- You're not my mom!" Luz stammered and moved back, she wanted to sound confident and pretend she wasn't scared, but she just couldn't do it.</p><p> </p><p>"Como Puedes decir eso, cariño?" Grom pleaded and shapeshifted Camila's lower body into a more monster looking creature. Luz gulped and looked around. She couldn't do this. With that Luz turned around and ran away, to where she didn't know, all she knew is that she had to leave. Luz ran out of the gym and pass the lockers where she saw Gus talking to King, but if they said anything Luz didn't hear them.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamn it kid!" Eda yelled and ran towards the hallways, meeting Amity next to her. The kid looked like she was going to faint, but Eda was more worried about her own kid. Amity looked at Eda and the two made a silent agreement to protect Luz, which was weird since this was only the third time she had seen this kid in her entire life, but what mattered right now was Luz.</p><p> </p><p>"Not so fast, sister." Eda groaned so loud when she felt Lilith put her arm on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Look. I gotta save my kid! We can fight and do whatever the fuck you want later!" Eda yelled and turned around, only to be pushed back the lockers by one of Lilith's attack</p><p> </p><p>"Oof felt that one." Eda stood up, Blight nowhere to be seen and the only other person was the bitch she had for a sister. Eda got her staff and moved towards Lilith, ready to cast a spell and get this over as soon as possible. Shy was probably running after Luz and was going to save her, or get them both killed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Luz felt tears travel freely down her cheeks, she couldn't remember the last time she had cried, but she didn't remember that crying felt so... refreshing. Luz's tried her hardest to block all sounds around her, but her 'mother's' screams and pleads only became louder and louder.</p><p> </p><p>"Go away!" Luz yelled once she reached the end of the cliff, it was either face her fears or throw herself on a sea of acid, and Luz felt tempted to jump and just get it over with.</p><p> </p><p>The monster roared and Luz closed her eyes, expecting it to attack her any minute, but it never came. Luz heard someone scream in front of her, and opening one eye she saw Amity in front of her, the moon reflected her flawless pale skin and golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz!" Amity yelped when Grom elevated her off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Let Amity go!" Luz yelled and ran towards the monster, but one of its tentacles pushed her away, and all she could do was hopelessly watch as Grom placed one of its tentacles on Amity's forehead and both their eyes light up in blue.</p><p> </p><p>Grom dropped Amity and shapeshifted into a person. Grom moved one of its hands into Amity's dress pocket and took a pink note out, breaking in half and throwing it away. Luz saw Amity become pale and tears form in her eyes, the witch looked down, refusing to make contact with the monster in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Luz giggled and stood up, no matter how much time together they spend Amity still managed to surprise her.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," Luz said and gave Amity the torn note, she didn't open the paper, not yet, she wanted Amity to give it to her, she knew who the monster was, it was supposed to be her, it saddened her a bit that Amity would be so terrified of her, but she couldn't really hold it against her considering everything Amity had gone through. Amity looked up at Luz in disbelief, she opened her mouth, but no words came out.</p><p> </p><p>"Amity Blight, will you please go to Grom with me?" Luz asked and took Amity's smaller hands in hers.</p><p> </p><p>"R-really?"</p><p> </p><p>"We literally just kissed like ten minutes ago, of course I want to go Grom with you," Luz reassured her. "If you want to go to Grom with me that is."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do!" Amity exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if that's settled, may I have this dance?" Luz requested, extending her hand for Amity to take. "Yes." The witch replied and took her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Luz didn't really know what was happening, she was feeling far too much serotonin to know, her vision was clouded and she couldn't tell what was going on. But what she could tell was that she and Amity were centimeters apart and the two were having an epic fairy tale dance sequence. She didn't know how this was happening, it was like their minds were magically connected and the two just knew what to do even if they had never even talked about dancing before, much less practiced it. Yet they still managed to make every move correctly and somehow Amity created an Abomination and with the help of a plant glyph, they defeated Grom and created a giant tree. Luz quickly caught Amity when she fell from the abomination and stared deep into her eyes, then she looked up when a crown appeared over Amity's head, she looked absolutely gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>"You can let me down now," Amity whispered after a minute.</p><p> </p><p>"Right!" Luz stammered and helped down the shorter girl. "Sorry 'bout that."</p><p> </p><p>"So, miss Blight, I never caught who you wanted to ask out." Luz teased, she obviously knew Amity wanted to ask her, but teasing Amity was also really fun.</p><p> </p><p>"I... here," Amity whispered and passed Luz the note. The dark-skinned teen took it, only to throw it away.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-"</p><p> </p><p>"I already know you wanted to ask me, but I was kinda hoping you would say it, verbally," Luz explained, she didn't know where she was getting all her confidence from, but she was enjoying seeing how nervous Amity became.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you romantically!" Amity yelled and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Luz moved forward and cupped Amity's red cheeks, the human pushed forward and kissed Amity's lips again, it was slightly longer than the first one they had shared, but it still wasn't long enough, not for Luz at least. Amity pulled away when people started cheering behind them, Luz heard King say something into his microphone and the students picked up Luz and Amity over their shoulders, leading them back to the gym. Luz took Amity's hand and interlaced their fingers, Amity blushed and smiled but didn't look at Luz. It had been a very overwhelming day for both of them, and so the human gave no further thought into it and allowed Amity some space. They could talk about feelings and whatnot later, and figure out their relationship, but for now, Luz was in for the snack table and maybe take a small nap.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Whoever said that history does not repeat was wrong, Luz's small nap turned into a three-hour sleep and Eda had to carry her out because the event was over, even Lilith had gone home.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, King. Can you do me a favor and keep this safe for me?" Luz asked and placed the crown over his head. She knew King had a weird thing for crowns, and seeing him as happy as he was right now made Luz also feel happy, a lot had happened today, and she was feeling a little overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night buddy, no pressure or anything but please don't lose that." Luz kissed the top of King's head and walked towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, kid. Sorry about saying you were weak and stuff." Eda apologized and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Luz questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"And nothing. Go to sleep before I curse you."</p><p> </p><p>Luz giggled and hurried towards her room, she sat down on the window and stared at the night sky. She felt her phone buzz and with a sigh the human opened it, finding a new text from her mother. Much like some hours ago Luz doubted if she should text her, she typed up a few things but none of them felt right, they felt so disingenuous, so alien.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm seeing someone'</p><p> </p><p>While it wasn't a lie, it technically wasn't true either seeing how neither Amity nor her had discussed their status, but they had kissed a few times and Amity somehow managed to confess.</p><p> </p><p>'Really?'</p><p>'What's his name?'</p><p>'Does he treat you nice?'</p><p>'Is he handsome?'</p><p> </p><p>Luz laughed when her mom bombarded her with texts asking about a boy.</p><p> </p><p>'She's amazing'</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't like her mom didn't know Luz was also into girls, she was very supportive of her, but she some times forgot about that fact and always assumed all her crushed were boys, which didn't bother her since she hadn't had a crush in someone other than Amity since she was fourteen.</p><p> </p><p>'I cant wait to hear more about her in one of your letters'</p><p>'Mama te Ama, besos.'</p><p> </p><p>"Letters? Weird way to say text." Luz wondered aloud before turning off her phone. The teen moved from the window and into the bathroom to try and rub some dirt out of her skin. She had time to worry about her mom later, she could worry about how to explain to her that she had been learning magic and explain that magic existed without being thrown into a mental asylum. She could worry about that another day, but for now, she was only going to worry about getting a good night's sleep, something she hadn't done in a whole month, and hope that a certain shy green-haired girl appeared in her dreams and the two would replay their dance.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Before and After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter was requested by ShinsaUniverse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a special day, or at least it was meant to be special, because truth to be told Amity couldn't wait to get it over with. Today, January twenty-eight, a certain green-haired witch turned sixteen years old. Amity thought that today was going to be different, that the twins would not push her down the stair and make her land into a cake that said 'closer than you think' with a tombstone, that her parents would at least be home for breakfast, or that Boscha wouldn't make her her moving target and break her arm and nose. Life sure was a party, and Amity was the piñata. Why did the Titan hate her so? Had she behaved badly? Or was she just cursed to be that unlucky?</p><p>Amity tried to move up her arm in hopes that the pain would go away, but even the thought of moving it stung. The sixteen-year-old witch could feel her face tickle from tears rolling down her red cheeks, or perhaps it was blood that was rolling down, she didn't know, and Amity couldn't bring herself to care either. She knew that she was a mess, her face and neck were full of cuts and bruises, her arms, chest, and stomach were probably even worse, and she could hardly see anymore or much less stand, but she had to keep moving, she couldn't just pass out in the middle of the market, that would just make her parents even angrier. They were already going to kill her... no, she'd be lucky if they decided to kill her, it seemed that the only good luck she'd have on her birthday was if her parents made it her death day. She couldn't go home, not now, as much as Amity just wanted to get her life over with, some part of her didn't want that, she didn't want to go home and be punished by her parents, she didn't want to go home and be mocked and hit by Edric and Emira, she just wanted to go home and be lock herself in her room and read Azura, but in order to do that she had to face the other Blights.</p><p>Amity sighed and looked around, witches and demons alike roamed the streets, some would stop and look at her weirdly, but none one stopped to help her, they saw her struggling to even breathe, and yet none one cared enough to help. If Amity were to be Edric or Emira then everybody would start gushing over her and try to help her, but she wasn't Ed or Em, she was a disappointment and an embarrassment, she didn't have their people's skills nor their looks, all she had was an anomalously powerful bile sack and an extraordinary magical capability, but that wasn't taking her anywhere, was it. What should she do then? If nobody was going to help her then what was she supposed to do? Her first thought was to go to healers, but they would contact her parents who were going to make her current injuries pale in comparison with what they would do, and then they would call Boscha's mother and the pink-haired witch was going to make all of her wish that her parents had killed her. If she couldn't go to a healer then maybe she should try to heal herself, granted, she didn't know how to, but maybe she could go to her secret hideout and read a book about it, it was a library, after all, there had to be something that would help her, she was a quick learner, so maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe she would wake up and find out it was all just a bad dream, and maybe when she woke up Ed and Em would be nice to her, maybe Boscha would finally let her play Grudgby and invite her to a moonlight conjuring, maybe it was just a bad dream. It wasn't a bad dream and Amity knew it, but if dreams couldn't come true, then she was fine pretending.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sneaking into the library was easier than Amity thought, or maybe the head librarian did saw her and just pretended he didn't, but Amity liked to think that her stealth abilities got her in instead of pity. Entering her secret hideout Amity collapsed into the first thing she saw, which was one of the many beanbags she had sneaked in. Just how good did sitting down felt, it was possibly the best feeling she had felt since she woke up. Amity closed her eyes and tried to relax, she needed to be calm in order to perform the spell to heal herself, she needed to, otherwise she was going to get punished. It was so calm and relaxing, it seemed that her secret hideout had a spell that managed to calm Amity down no matter what, those small four walls made her feel more at home than at her actual home, it was so sad, and yet Amity was fine with it, she hoped with all her heart that one day it would all change, she hoped her family would one day love her and that the maze prison she called her home would one day be welcoming, but it was little more than wishful thinking.</p><p>Minutes passed, or had it been hours? Amity couldn't tell, she wasn't sure she could. All that could be heard around the small room was the witch's heartbeat, she found comfort in how it changed from erratic to calming in a matter of just arriving, just how pathetic was that. Amity opened her dark golden eyes and sat up on the bean bag, her broken body ached and she wanted to just lay down and let the comfort and warmth of the chair lull her asleep, but she couldn't afford that.</p><p>Amity carefully passed through the pages of the healing book, she wasn't in so much pain anymore, she couldn't feel her arm anymore, and her face felt like someone had taped it, most of her pain was coming from her chest, stomach, and back, but at least it wasn't her whole body anymore. The more pages she passed the more desperate she became, her heartbeat became faster and more erratic the more minutes passed.</p><p>"Here!" Amity sighed and smiled.</p><p>She moved her index finger along the letters of the old yellowish page, it was a guide on how to fix broken bones, she'll just heal her arm and nose and then put some ice on the rest of her bruises, Boscha was nice enough to hit her where most people wouldn't see, all she had to do was wear long-sleeved clothes, it was winter so nobody would suspect anything.</p><p>Amity placed a finger over her arm and began to think of the instructions. Doing a spell circle over the limb Amity waited, and waited... and it didn't work. 'Just try again.' A voice inside Amity's head pleaded, it was her first time performing the spell, so it was prone to not work. Amity closed her eyes and did another circle, yet she felt nothing, she didn't open her eyes, she feared if she did then she was going to break down. A sudden burning sensation made Amity gasp out loud, it wasn't a pleasant burning sensation, like the potions she would drink to make herself want to even live would make her feel, it was painful, much more painful than the previous feeling of her arm. Amity opened her eyes to see what was happening, she saw her broken arm start to fix and go back in place, but a large burning scar was making itself present at the same time. The book did say something about having a scar, but it said it would be a small almost visible scar the size of a pea, not a large red one that took at least three-fourths of her arm and forearm, and it didn't say anything about the piercing pain she was currently feeling either.</p><p>The green-haired teen bit a pillow as hard as she could to keep herself from screaming out loud, it would all just be over in a second. Amity looked around and found her Otabin plush, it was old, broken, and in immediate need of a clean, but it was her only true friend and it was perfect no matter what.</p><p>"H-hey fr-friend." Amity smiled and took the toy, sitting it on her lap the witch smiled, but her smile faded off her face when the plush fell down. Maybe she could use a little of the wailing star dust on her Otabin book to make him come alive... looking over to where she kept the most powerful items Amity shook her head. It was too far and Amity was far too tired to even attempt to get it. She'll just have to do with what she had. </p><p>What was she supposed to do now? Her arm was 'fixed', sure, but what about her nose and face? Amity couldn't see it, but she knew that she had little cuts over her cheeks, lips, and foreheads and a black eye, since she could hardly see from her left eye. She couldn't go home like this and she doubted her current condition allowed her to sneak in into the manor. Should she just sleep here and bribe Viney into healing her? She knew the detention track teen was taking healing classes, maybe if she bribed her with getting her out of detention then she would fix her. But that would have to be tomorrow when school starts since she had no idea where the brunette lived. That didn't seem like a bad plan at all, nobody would even notice she wasn't there. Her parents would come home at unholy hours and the twins were probably out causing mayhem or making out with some poor soul. Amity didn't know how to feel, some part she was happy, happy that her plan would work and she wouldn't be punished, but some part of her was extremely sad, sad because nobody would notice she wasn't there. It was only going to be for one day, but what if something bad happened to her? What if she was kidnapped or attacked or even killed, would anybody notice? Would anybody care?</p><p>A buzz caught Amity's attention, it was a notification on her scroll. Amity was hopeful for a minute, maybe Ed or Em had realized she wasn't home yet and were worried for her. It wasn't a message or a call from her siblings, it was much worse, it was a penstagram notification from Boscha's accounts, they were on a party with the caption 'Full gang' on the bottom. Amity stared at the picture until it went black, on the screen she could see her reflection. She indeed was full of cuts and bruises, her trembling lips full of blood and most notably was her eye, it was so swollen the golden was barely visible anymore. Amity made her scroll disappear and stared at the wall in front of her, where her Azura books were displayed. Amity slowly moved, her bones cracking as she did so, she moved Otabin in front of her and hugged it. He truly was her only friend.</p><p>Amity didn't try to stay silent this time, she sobbed as she hugged the plush as hard as she could. Why?! Why couldn't Boscha like her? Had she done anything to her? All Amity wanted was to be her friend... all Amity wanted was a friend, a real friend that wasn't a toy. She didn't want money or anything, she didn't want things, she just wanted love. She wanted Ed and Em to love her, she wanted her parents to at least not hate her... was that too much to ask? Why did they hate her anyway? For just existing? Or was it something she did that they didn't like? Maybe they didn't like the way she talked, or how she couldn't understand the things they would say? Maybe if she changed they would like her... but she didn't want that, she wanted Boscha and her group to like Amity, and not some mask she would disguise herself under. Maybe there was someone out there who would like Amity, maybe there was someone, somewhere, that would want to be her friend.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Amity had been hearing rumors recently, rumors about a human in the isles. At first, she didn't believe them, because how come human would have even ended in a place like this, but then more people started talking about it and she caught a thing or two about the human, it was a she and she ended here because of the weird owl lady that sold human merchandise in the day market, Amity didn't personally know Eda, she was a criminal and Amity was a Blight, but the green-haired witch knew that anything, no matter how crazy it appeared, was possible if the gray-haired woman was involved. With the new information, it started making sense about how a human could end up here, the hows were what she didn't know. Amity wasn't sure why but she had a weird feeling about the human, it was very overwhelming and so she chose to not think about it too much.</p><p>"H-hey Will- Half a witch!" Amity mumbled and walked towards the dark-haired witch, tripping and nearly falling over a vine on the floor.</p><p>"Good morning Amity, how are you?" Willow smiled.</p><p>"I am great, how are you? I mean I hate you and you are dumb!"</p><p>Willow stood silent after that, she smiled awkwardly and looked around.</p><p>"I-is that your abomination? May I see it?" Amity asked excitedly when she saw Willow's cauldron. Most witches in the abomination track used them to carry around their creatures, but since Amity was much more advanced than them she could summon abominations out of nothing instead of having to manually make them.</p><p>"Uhh... I don't know. It's not really good." The shorter girl mumbled.</p><p>"Oh. That is alright... Wait no! I am a bully like Boscha... I demand you show me your abomination Half a witch." Amity demanded.</p><p>"Abomination, rise," Willow commanded, the lid of the cauldron opened and a purple looking goo fell towards the floor, you could see its eyes out of their sockets and sort of make out some limbs, but other than that it resembled nothing about an abomination.</p><p>"It is not a good abomination, but we can fix it, the reason why it does not hold together is because of the ingredients you used, you should use spider silk instead of slider tears to make it more stable, you should focus on making it the basic shape and making sure it is stable before focusing on the rest. I have more detailed notes, I could share them with you if you want." Amity explained, and did a spell circle, the abomination stood up from the ground and fixed itself from goo and eyes into an actual A plus abomination. "There! That is more like it!" Amity smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, Amity! I would have probably failed if it wasn't for you." Willow stated, making a spell that placed the monster back in the cauldron.</p><p>"You are welcome, Oh school started. I hope you have a nice day... wait that is not right." Amity's face dropped so much that Willow couldn't help but feel bad for her.</p><p>"You can always try again, tomorrow. I have to get going, have a nice day, and be careful with that vine- nevermind." Willow spoke, and ran towards Amity who had tripped and fallen over the exact same vine as before, Willow extended her hand, Amity stared at Willow for a second before she stood up herself.</p><p>"I-i am a bad girl, yo-you need to be scared of me! Not help me." Amity pouted.</p><p>"I am... scared of you?" </p><p>"Really!?" Amity beamed.</p><p>"Really... uh... I have to get going to class, it's too scary being here..." Willow mumbled and took the wheelbarrow, beginning to walk away.</p><p>Amity pouted and looked away, she wasn't precisely great at understanding people, which is the nicest way of saying she had no idea what was happening ninety-seven percent of the time, but she could definitely tell that Willow wasn't crumbling in fear... or really scared of her in any way, the most fear she got out of her was when she fell, but that was because she was worried. But she could always try again the next day.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She saw the human... she was... interesting. What was she doing at Hexside? She clearly didn't belong here nor could do any magic, and she was in a school of magic... should she stop her and tell her to get out? She could get seriously hurt, and she needed to get out before Boscha and her friends got to her. Who knew what they would do to her once they found her? She needed to tell her to leave. Amity stared around the hallways as she passed through students, she could hear them murmuring between themselves about the human, and Amity couldn't help but to ear drop some of their conversations. She didn't get any new information she didn't already know, the only new thing she did hear was her name, which was Luz. It was a pretty name... Amity saw 'Luz' in the hallway before, it was for merely a second, but she saw her... she was really pretty.</p><p>"Well, well, well. Look who's here." Amity tensed the second she heard that voice. She was ready to be hit, but it didn't happen.</p><p>"Uhh... hello?"</p><p>"Uhh hello? Is that all you stupid human have to say?" Boscha laughed. Amity walked towards where the sound was coming from and found Boscha and her gang cornering Luz.</p><p>"I don't really know what you want me to say, and I don't know you, so yeah... hello," Luz mumbled and looked around awkwardly.</p><p>"Ugh, you are so annoying, like... how does a human even end up here- don't even tell me, I don't care, how are you even alive? Damn, I'm going to feel bad for the poor hungry monster that has to eat trash like you." Boscha mocked, and her gang laughed, meanwhile Luz just looked over with, not like Boscha's victims did, who crumbled in fear, Luz looked unfazed.</p><p>"Is that all? Can I leave now?" Luz asked. Boscha stopped laughing and stared at Luz for a second, then she grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pushed her against the wall.</p><p>"Listen here you little-"</p><p>"Leave her alone!" Amity yelled and walked over towards Luz, Boscha was so surprised she had let her go. Oh fuck... Amity was going to die.</p><p>"She did not do anything to you! Why are you so mean?" Amity asked, stepping in front of Luz. She didn't know why she was doing this, she didn't know why she was protecting the human she didn't even know. Amity looked back and ran away before Boscha could do anything. Amity ran as fast as she could and locked herself in the bathroom. She was so dead.</p><p>Why? Why did she have to protect the human? Now she was going to be the laugh of the school... even more now than before. Just why did she do that? It wasn't like they knew each other, hell, she had never seen her before, and yet she felt so familiar. Not familiar as in knowing her before, more like she could see herself knowing her and all the warmth and tingly feeling that came with it... she was also really cute, which made her stomach even more tingly, though that type of tingliness was something Amity avoided even thinking about, she avoided it because even as a hormonal sixteen-year-old she was scared of thinking and feeling about... that, if she did than that meant that she was growing and becoming an adult, and the youngest Blight didn't want to grow up. But that was no reason to put her whole reputation at stake, as if she had one to begin with. Now everyone was going to mock her about protecting the human and Luz was also probably going to thank her or something. What should she do? She didn't want to bully Luz because A, she didn't think she was able to, and B, she was just bad at being bad. Luz was too weird and overwhelming... maybe she should just ignore her. Ignoring her and running away seemed like the best she could do in this situation, when everything else fails cowardice is always an option that Amity was all too happy to take. Just avoid her and act like she doesn't exist and everything will be fine. She could think and gush about how cute the human was in the security of her room or secret hideout while avoiding impure thoughts like a plague, but at least nobody would be there to mock her for it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Amity sat down next to Luz on her bed. The human didn't seem to realize she was there at all, and if she did then she chose to ignore her and instead kept looking at her rectangle scroll thingie.</p><p>"Hey, Luz." The human moved her eyes from her human scroll and looked at Amity, a broken smile over her lips.</p><p>"Oh hey there! Didn't hear you come in." Luz mumbled and placed the scroll away. Amity moved even closer to her girlfriend and took her hands. Luz stared curiously at her for a second.</p><p>"I know you are not okay, Luz. You do not need to be strong all the time." Amity said, she watched as Luz's face changed from shock to confusion before finally landing in despair. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but Amity didn't have time to study her face, Luz threw herself over Amity and started to loudly cry into her shoulder. The green-haired witch didn't know what to tell her, and so she chose to just hold her close. Amity never liked hugs, or people touching her, but she had found that she didn't have much of an issue with Luz hugging her, she actually loved it when her girlfriend would hug her.</p><p>Hours had passed, it had probably just been around half an hour, but who was counting. Luz's sobs had dissolved into hiccups, and she wasn't holding unto Amity for dear life. Amity still couldn't see her face, but she could guess about how sad it might look, Amity didn't want to see Luz sad, it hurt her more than everything Boscha had done to her combined, and if Amity could take away all of Luz's pain then she would, but there was little to nothing Amity could do.</p><p>"I am sure we will find a way to get you back," Amity mumbled and saying those words stung.</p><p>"I... I want to go back with my mama... yo quiero que me abrase y disculparme y decierle que la amo... Yo quiero a mi mama." Luz sobbed, she began trembling and crying once again. Amity moved her hand to Luz's short pixie cut and began playing with her brown curls... she had no idea what Luz was going through. If something similar happened to Amity she doesn't think she would be half as devastated as her girlfriend was, but Luz's mother loved her, Amity's parents didn't. Amity led Luz cry, she cuddled her closer and passed her fingers along her dark flawless skin and hair.</p><p>After a while Luz calmed down once again, Amity didn't say anything this time, instead, she led the flow of time pass and just enjoyed the warmth she was getting from Luz. The Latina moved her head down and placed her head in Amity's heart, they usually did this the other way, Amity would sit on Luz's lap and just hear the human's heart while Luz would read a book and kiss her hair. But now it was the other way around, Amity moved her hand to Luz's curls once again and softly massaged her head. The two teens stayed in the position for a while, neither daring to move a finger.</p><p>"Is hot, I need to take my sweater out," Amity said after a while, she loved the position they were in, but the heat was just killing her at this point. Luz moved her head up and blushed, her eyes almost as red as her cheeks.</p><p>"Uhh... I have a shirt if you want or-"</p><p>"I have a shirt underneath." Amity cut in.</p><p>"Of course," Luz mumbled and looked around.</p><p>Amity took off the black sweater, leaving herself in a pink spaghetti striped shirt. Luz's gaze immediately fixated on her arm, and Amity could tell why.</p><p>"What happened to your arm?" Luz asked and moved closer, she looked like she wanted to touch it, but didn't dare to ask. Should she tell her? Amity didn't want Luz to pity her, and feel bad, she was already feeling bad about destroying the portal, she didn't want her to feel worse and burden her with her problems.</p><p>"Boscha broke my arm a while before you came, I was too scared to go to a healer and tried a spell to fix it and it worked, but I ended up with this scar," Amity explained.</p><p>Luz didn't look away from her arm, and it made Amity feel slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything.</p><p>"You know, the day I came here, I forgot to tell my mom that I loved her and give her a kiss. I, Luz Noceda, promise you that I will always kiss you every morning and tell you that I love you, I promise that I won't let anybody hurt you." Luz said, at first her voice was full of strength that gradually deteriorated, her voice began craking more than it usually did and tears rolled down her cheeks.</p><p>Amity didn't know how to feel after that declaration. She felt so overwhelmed, so many feelings were rushing inside of her that she wasn't sure what to feel anymore. Nobody had ever told her that... nobody had ever promised to keep her safe, and now here was Luz, a girl she met two months ago, giving her more love than she had received in all her sixteen years of life. Luz moved forward and hugged Amity, the witch moved her hands behind the human and tugged her shirt. Luz moved forward and sealed their lips like a promise. Amity closed her eyes and let her all too conflicting emotions wash over her. </p><p>"I would fight a thousand slitherbeasts for you, I would slay the most powerful of dragons for you and bring you all of its treasures, I would kill anybody that dares to hurt you, I wo-"</p><p>"You do not need to. Being in your arms is enough to make me feel safe." Amity smiled and moved into another kiss, and another, and another after that one, all while Luz would sob about how much she loved her and Amity would reply with the same sentiment. Amity had never felt so loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>